Underage
by CherLover52046
Summary: He never thought he would lose it all
1. The Interrogation

**A/N: I don't own CSI, or cbs or none of that stuff. **

Underage 

Gil grissom walked into the dark, familiar room, sat down in a chair, and awaited his fate. _How could I? I know the law._

He put his head in his hands and sighed. Catherine Willows came into the room and sat down in front of him, putting a file on the table.

"(Sighs) I don't know what to say."

"Don't say anything. I brought this on myself."

"You've disgraced this squad and the entire unit with your antics!" she said angrily and bitterly.

"I know I don't know what came over me."

"Start at the beginning…"

Down the hall detective brass was interviewing a young woman named Ashley.

"What's your name?"

"Ashley."

"Ashley Campbell. Mind if I smoke?"

"No go right ahead. How do you know Gil Grissom?"

She drew in from her cigarette, and exhaled slowly. Clearly avoiding his question not wanting to answer.

"He's my lover. Why do you ask?"

"How old are you?"

"16."

"You're dating an older man. Doesn't that bother you?"

She twirled the cigarette in her fingers and chuckled slightly.

"No. I love him and he loves me."

"Really? How do you know he loves you?"

She drew in her cigarette again and flicked ashes on the floor.

"He's said it to me; he's bought me things. He's very sweet."

"What kind of things?"

"Flowers, candy, jewelry, ect."

"What kind of jewelry?"

"He bought me a diamond necklace from tiffany's. It's really pretty."

"I see. You know it's illegal to date an older man if your 16 right?"

"I don't care. There's now law to stop two people from being in love."

She flicked her cigarette on the floor and stomped it out.

"Let's talk about how you first met."

Grissom sighed and looked up at Catherine. He knew what he was about to say would condemn him, probably for life.

"Do you remember that case where we found Suzette conners in the parking lot at that grocery store?"

"Yeah."

"Well I was photographing bloody footprints when I saw her. She was a cashier on the sidelines and from the look on her face it looked like she knew something. So I went over to her and asked her…"

"I first met him when my friend well I wouldn't say my friend I only met her twice but she was cool dead in the parking lot at the store where I work. He came over and asked me if I knew anything about her. I told him I did and it went from there…"


	2. Three Weeks Ago

_Three weeks ago_

"_Excuse me miss? Did you know this woman?"_

"_I've only met her twice. She was on ok person."_

"_Where were you at the time of the murders?"_

"_Near the back of the building having a smoke."_

"_Could you show me please?"_

"_Sure."_

_They walked away from the crowd, towards the back of the building secluded from everything else. _

"_This is where you smoke? It's away form everyone and everything."_

"_Exactly. I'm only 16. I can't do it out there with out getting caught by cops like you."_

"_I'm not a cop. I'm with the crime scene unit."_

"_Oh… you're a forensic person."_

"_Yes."_

"_That's cool. You're really cute too."_

"_Thank you. You don't look 16."_

"_I'm old for my age. And I'll take that as a complement."_

_She slid a cigarette out of her pack and held it in her hand._

"_got a light? You wont bust me will you?"_

"_yes and no I wouldn't bust you."_

_He striked a match and held it up close to her cigarette. She inhaled and lit the cigarette, exhaling slowly._

"_thank you."_

"_you're welcome."_

I think he's attracted to me I'll do a little trick and see.

_She pretended to drop her purse and bent down to pick up the contents. He leaned down to help her, picking up her cigarette pack and handing it to her._

"_here you go."_

"_thank you."_

_For a split second they looked at each other, and without warning he kissed her. She dropped her purse again, to put her hands around his neck. He pulled away quickly and looked embarrassed._

"_I'm sorry. I shouldn't have."_

"_it's ok…" she said while running her hands down his face. "…you've done nothing wrong."_

"_you're not of age, and I'm too old for you."_

"_do you belive in love at first sight?"_

"_yes. I do."_


	3. The Interrogation Pt 2

The interrogation Pt. 2

Catherine sighed. She knew it was only going to get worse. Nick, Greg, Sara, and Warrick all knew about what happened but they didn't know the whole story.

"You knew she was underage and yet you still kissed her?"

"Yes. I fell for her as soon as she said something to me. She fills my heart with joy something it hasn't had in a long time."

"What do you like about her?"

"Everything. She's my soul mate."

-Across the hall…-

"So he kissed you first?"

"Yes. It was like fireworks."

"Is he just a lover to you?"

"No he's like my soul mate. He gets me."

"I see then what happened?"

"Well I gave him my address and he came and got me that night and we've been staying at the stardust for the past 2 weeks."

"What did your mother say?"

"She's in England with my dad and sister. I'm living with my aunt."

"What did she say?"

"I told her I was staying at a friends. She believed me."

"Ok then what happened?"

"You're trying to make me say he forced me. He didn't."

"What he did is considered statutory rape."

"He didn't force me!"

"Ok ok he didn't. How did you get into that hotel? You have to be 21."

"Fake id."

"Ok then what happened…?"

"Did you force her to have sex with you?"

"No. I never forced her to do anything she didn't want to do."

"Ok. Go on."

"I picked her up from her house and we went to the stardust and got the honeymoon suite."

"The honeymoon suite Gil?"

"Yes. I wanted the best for her."

"Ok. Then what happened?"

"_What hotel would you like to go to?"_

"_I've always wanted to go to the stardust. Every time I see the sign I think it's so pretty."_

"_Ok we'll go there."_

_He pulled into the main lobby and got out and held the door open for her, grabbed her hand and helped her out of the car. He handed his keys to the valet and walked inside with Ashley at his side. _

"_Good evening sir. Do you have a reservation?"_

"_No but I would like a room."_

"_Um…we only have one opening and it's the honeymoon suite."_

"_That's fine."_

"_That will be $530."_

"_Here charge it to my card."_

_He handed his credit card to the concierge, got the room key, went into the elevator, and hit the 23__rd__ button._

"_I can't believe we got the honeymoon suite."_

"_Nothing but the best for you. Here we are."_

"_What number was it?"_

"_2350."_

"_Here it is."_

_He slid the card down the access pad and opened the door. They stepped inside and she gasped at the size and luxury of the room. _

"_It's beautiful."_

_He slid his hands down her shoulders, to her waist, wrapping his hands around her waist._

"_Not as beautiful as you."_

"_(Chuckles) you really think so?"_

"_Yes I do."_

_She turned and faced him; his hands still wrapped her waist. She slid her hands up his chest and took of his jacket, undid his tie, unbuttoned his shirt, and out it on the floor. He slid the straps of her dress off her shoulders, his eyes growing a little wide when he noticed she didn't have a bra on. She put her hands down so the dress would slide off completely. She took his hand and led him over to the bed, stepped out of her underwear, and climbed into the bed. She motioned for him to come to her and join her. He took off his shoes, socks, pants and boxers. _

_He got into bed, pulled the cover over themselves, and slid himself into her. She gasped and kissed him hard; wanting her tongue to gain entrance into his mouth, he obliged, and returned the favor. He slid himself into her slowly and gently, not wanting to cause her any pain. She winced a little still being a virgin all this was new to her. But after seeing Basic Instinct a hundred times she knew it couldn't be that bad. _

"_Are you ok?"_

"_I'm fine it just hurts a little."_

"_I can stop."_

"_No please don't."_

"She told you not to stop?"

"Yes. I didn't want to cause her any pain. But she told me to go on so I did."

"Grissom did you use a condom?"

"…"

"You didn't?"

"It was the heat of the moment. I forgot about it."

"(Sighs) we'll take a break. Want some coffee?"

"Yes please."

"Ok."

Catherine got up from the table, opened the door, stepped outside, and took a couple of deep breaths. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Her friend she had known over 5 years has broken the law. He's the last person she expected to do something like this. She walked down the hall where brass was interrogating his "girlfriend." She stood behind the one way mirror and turned on the intercom system.

"So you two had sex. Did you at anytime tell him to stop?"

"No! We've been through this! He didn't force me! Stop saying that!"

"Ok ok I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you cry."

"(Sobs) it wasn't you. It's me I just found out."

"What did you just find out?"

"(Sniffles) um… I'm pregnant."


	4. He Knows

Both Catherine and brass's mouths dropped open. Catherine quickly knocked on the door signaling him to come out. He got up, handed her some tissues, and left.

"Brass did she just say what I think she did? Or am I going deaf?"

"No she said it. I heard her loud and clear."

"Should I tell him?"

"No let her tell him. It is his."

"Ok I told him I would bring him some coffee so I better get back in there. And tell her to stop smoking."

"Ok."

Catherine walked back into the room with a large steaming cup of coffee and sat it down in front of grissom. She sighed deeply, flipping through the file, hoping he couldn't see her really wonder what she had just heard.

"Catherine? What's wrong?"

"Oh… it's nothing."

"There's something you're not telling me. Did something happen to Ashley?"

"No grissom… she's fine."

"What the hell happened?! Why isn't anyone giving me a goddamned answer?!"

Ashley ran in the room, wondering what happened because she could hear him screaming from the next room. She flew open the door, and he grabbed her shoulders making her face him.

"What happened to you? Catherine came in and stared at the file not saying anything, and I thought something was wrong with you. Are you ok?"

"Well I guess this would be a good time to tell you."

"Tell me what baby?"

"Uh… I'm…"

"What? You're what?"

"I'm… pregnant."

"P…pregnant?"

"Yes."

"When? When did you find out?"

"Yesterday. I tried my best to tell you but I couldn't find any words."

He let go of her shoulders and hugged her. Overjoyed by this news he was happier than he has ever been. He leaned down and kissed her gently on the lips. He pulled away and she put her head on his chest.

"You're not mad at me are you?"

"What? No I'm mad. I'm happy. I'm going to be a father! This is happy news!"

"I'm glad."

"Why?"

"I thought you were going to leave me."

"I would never leave you, for nothing in the world."

Brass grabbed her arm, and pulled her out of the room.

"I love you Gil."

"I love you baby."


	5. Have You Ever Been In Love?

"Gil sit down."

"I can't believe it…"

"Gil what happened after you had sex?"

_"I'm sorry if I hu__r__t you."_

_"It's ok it was just my first time."_

_"I stole your innocence."_

_"Hey… it's fine. I wanted my first time to be with someone I loved. And it was."_

_"I do love you. Ever since I first saw you."_

_"It was love at first sight. I've always wanted to experience it. Now I know how it feels."_

_"I know what you mean."_

_"You haven't been in love?"_

_"No. puppy love, but never a long-term relationship worthy kind of love."_

_She put a hand on his face and stroked it gently. He kissed her again, put his hands around her waist to bring her closer to him. She let out a little laugh and he pulled away from her wondering why she laughed._

_"What is so funny?"_

_"Your beard tickles my chin. (Chuckles)"_

_"Oh… (laughs) is that all?"_

_"I've always liked the rugged type."_

_"I have the strangest idea but I think you might be up to it."_

_"What is it?"_

_"Let's get married."_

_"I love the idea but I'm only 16. You have to be at least 18."_

_"I have that covered."_

"You asked her to marry you?"

"Yes. I wanted to."

"What did you mean when you said 'I have it covered'?"

"I was going to make her a fake id."

"Did you?"

"No. I didn't."

"He asked you to marry him?"

"Yes and I said yes. I wanted to marry him."

"But you're…"

"I know I'm underage. We couldn't do it anyway. The gut turned us away because he something I'm not old enough."

"What is that?"

"What?"

"That ring on your left hand. Is that… a wedding band?"

"Oh no well sort of it was my grandmother's. The last thing I have of her."

"Mm-hmm. Excuse me a second."

He got up from the table and went to the door where Catherine was talking to grissom. He did the same trick she did to get him out of the room.

"Be right back."

"Yeah sure."

She went outside the door to a very confused brass. He sighed and leaned beside a wall.

"Did he tell you they wanted to get married but they couldn't?"

"Yeah why?"

"Ashley told me that same thing but I 'm not buying it. I saw a wedding band on her left hand and she says it's her grandmother's."

"I don't think Gil had on a ring when I went in there. Have Warrick check all the chapels for a receipt from his credit card; let's get these two together to see what how they react when together. I never thought I'd say this but we have to treat grissom like a regular criminal."


	6. The Wedding You're under arrest

Catherine went into the room where Ashley was, sat down, and proceeded to go on with the investigation.

_"There done. You are officially 21." __Holds up the fake id._

_"Thank you. So where do you want to go?"_

_"I'm not sure. Let's find somewhere close by."_

_"Ok. Let me get dressed."_

_She stood up with just the sheet covering her, and walked into the bathroom. She turned on the light, turned the nozzle on the shower to warm, shut the door, slid out of the sheet, and stepped in. the warm shower water was invigorating to her somewhat cold body. She hadn't noticed he came in the shower until he put his hands on her shoulders._

_"__Ahh__ Oh… you scared me."_

_"(Chuckles) sorry I didn't know I had that effect on you."_

_"It's fine. Would you wash my back?"_

_"Sure."_

_He took the rag from her and slid it across her shoulders. She leaned her head back and sighed. She was going to love this new lifestyle. She was going to be a wife in a few minutes. _

_"How's that?"_

_"__Mmm__. Lovely."_

_"Come on let's go the place I found closes in about an hour."_

_"Ok."_

_She rinsed off, turned off the shower, grabbed a towel, and stepped out of the shower. She dried quickly and started to put on her clothes when Grissom stopped her._

_"What are you doing?"_

_"I bought you something else to wear."_

_He slid out a delicate white dress from a bag and held it out in front of her._

_"Oh! It's beautiful! Where and when did you get it?"_

_"I got it at dolce and __gabbana__ and I had it in the car when I came and got you."_

_She unzipped the back and stepped in, pulling the straps on her shoulders. She went to the full length mirror and modeled it for him._

_"What do you think?"_

_"It's perfect. Come on let's go."_

Detective brass had one of grissom's arms when he cam in the room where Catherine and Ashley were sitting. She got up and ran over to him, hugging him, crying softly. Catherine got up, and left the room with brass, and went into another room where they could hear what they were saying.

"Gil… I'm so scared. (Sobs)"

"What are you scared of baby?"

"(Sniffles) that I might the baby in jail! (Sobs harder)"

"No no don't think that. It's going to be ok. I promise you."

"Can you believe this? It's like I don't know him anymore."

"I don't think we all do."

"Warrick. Finally. What have you got?"

"They both lied to us. They did get married. Here's a copy of their license. They got married at the… chapel of the arts. It's a block from the stardust."

Catherine took the paper from Warrick and studied it carefully. _Husband: Gil Grissom Wife: Ashley Grissom "It can't be true! He… I don't know who he is. He's not my friend I knew 5 years ago."_

"Ok thanks."

"Welcome."

Gil and Ashley finally sat down at the end of the table, holding hands, waiting for Catherine or Brass. Catherine, angry, and confused went in first. She slammed the paper down on the table scaring both of them.

"You lied to me! You two did get married! I thought you could never lie Gil?!"

"Only in extenuating circumstances. This happened to be one of them."

"Really? Well I think we have enough evidence to book you. Get him out of here."

Brass and two other officers came in the room, and handcuffed grissom. Ashley got out of her chair and followed them.

"Gil Grissom you're under arrest for statutory rape. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law…"

"Gil!"

Ashley went over to him, and kissed him. They kissed until brass pulled them apart, walking him down to booking.

"I love you!"

"I love you too baby! Don't forget!"

"I won't."

Catherine stood beside Ashley while they took him away. In a way she felt bad for the teenager. She knows what it's like to lose the one you love.

"Do you know how we found you and Grissom?"

"No I never figured that part out."

"When he wasn't here we went to his house and saw he wrote down your address, and a number of hotel numbers. We went to all of them until we found you two. You're not going to jail. He will for about 5 years, and then legally you two can be together."

"I hope so."

_"Gil Grissom, do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?"_

_"I do."_

_"Ashley Campbell do you take this man to be you're lawfully wedded husband?"_

_"I do."_

_"You may kiss the bride."_


	7. Three Days Later

-Three days later-

A bailiff brought Grissom in handcuffs, into the courtroom. Behind him Ashley, Catherine, Warrick, Sara, nick, and Greg were sitting in the audience seats.

"Docket number" 375649 People v. Gil Grissom. Statutory rape in the first degree."

"How do you plead?"

"Not guilty."

"Bail?"

"Remand your honor."

"My client is part of the csi team why would he leave the country?"

"Exactly he wouldn't make us think he would and then he would."

"That's circumstantial!"

"All right enough! Bail is set at 500,000. (Bangs gavel) next case."

"I'll get the money baby. I promise."

"Ok. I love you."

He left the courtroom and Ashley ran into Catherine. She took her to the outside away from everyone she was with.

"How are you holding up?"

"Oh fine considering the fact that my husband is probably going to spend life in prison."

She took out a cigarette from her pack, lit it and took a long drag. Catherine looked at her with amazement. She was pregnant and she was still smoking.

"How do you think I feel?"

"You might want to put that out. It can be harmful to the baby."

"I know but it's a stress reliever. It calms my nerves."

She threw the butt on the ground and stomped it out. She looked around tearfully; the only person who was kind of helping her through this was Catherine. So she decided to take the help.

"Can you help me? Get through this stress I mean. And bail."

"I probably shouldn't but he was my friend for 5 years. Ok here's my cell number and I'll come by and help you get bail ok?"

"Ok thanks… Catherine."

Ashley caught a taxi home to try to round something to use for collateral, while Sara, nick, Greg, and Warrick caught up with Catherine outside the courthouse.

"Hey… why did you leave us in the wind?"

"She uh… had to ask me something."

"Who would've thought the grissom…?"

"No one knew."

"He went to a lot of trouble to cover it up."

Sara who happened to look down at the opportune time saw the still smoking cigarette at Catherine's feet.

"You smoke Catherine?"

"Oh no that was hers. I'm she's going to stop its bad for the both of them."

"What?"

"You mean she's…"

"Pregnant. Yes she told us during the interrogation."

"Does…?"

"Grissom know? Yes she told him that day too. He's overjoyed about the idea. He can't stop talking about it when I saw him in the lockup."

"A mother at 16. Not something you see everyday."

"Oh hey guys I got to go. I'll meet back up with you at the lab."

"Ok cath. See you later."


	8. Bail Money Problems

Catherine got in her car, and reached for her cell. She looked at the number and saw that it was Ashley; she flipped up her phone, and answered.

"Catherine? It's me. Ashley."

"I wasn't expecting you to call so soon. What do have so far?"

"Um… hardly anything. Gil gave me his bank numbers and put me on the account. Do you think I should do that?"

"Um… well I think you should. It's the only thing you have correct?"

"Yes."

"Ok. Where do you live?"

"1428 elm st."

"Ok I will be there in a minute."

Catherine drove to Ashley's house, picked her up and drove to Grissom's bank. Century 21. She turned off the car and sat in her seat. She looked over at the teenager, wondering if she would do the same for the man she loved.

_"There's no doubt. I would do the same thing. I have to help her; not because it's the right thing to do, but because I feel in my soul helping her will go a long way."_

"Are you ready?"

"As I ever will be I guess."

"Hey don't worry. I'm here if you need me."

"Thanks Catherine. You're a good friend."

She reached over and hugged her gently hoping to cal her down a little, relieve some of her stress she was feeling.

"Ready now?"

"Yes. Let's go."

They got out of Catherine's car, walked inside and walked up to a teller.

"Yes how may I help you?"

"Um… I need to withdraw some money from my husbands account."

"Name?"

"Ashley Grissom."

"Ok… Id please. Thank you. How much would you like to draw out?"

"Um… about 500,000."

"I can only give you half of that. Would that be enough?"

"Yes. Thank you."

When the teller went to get the money, Ashley wasn't taking the news of only get half very well. Catherine's mind only came to one conclusion. Help her out.

"Excuse me I'd like to make a withdrawal."

"Catherine what are you doing?"

"Helping you. Like I said I would."

"Name?"

"Catherine willows."

"How much would you like to take out Ms. Willows?"

"250,000 please."

"Yes ma'am."

"Catherine I can't allow you to do that."

"It's my money. I don't care."

"Thanks Catherine. You're the best."

"Not a problem."

Both tellers handed the money over the both of them; they got back in her car, counted it first, put it together, and went to the courthouse. They paid the bail, and Grissom came out, running over to Ashley, picking her up and kissing her.

"I told you I would get the bail. The bad thing was the bank only let me have half of it."

"Where did you get the other half?"

"From Catherine. She helped me out a lot."

"Catherine you paid half my bail? I thought you were so mad at me."

"Well I was but I saw how your wife was in need of help so I helped her. You were my friend for 5 years and you still are. That's why I helped."

"You're a life saver Catherine."

He went over to her and hugged her; she hugged him back knowing everything was ok between them.

"Ok you two. Go home and send your time together. It's precious."

"Thanks Catherine."

"Your welcome."


	9. They're Gone

They left the courthouse and went to Grissom's house to spend what little time they had left together. Catherine went to her car, and started to drive home but stopped by the lab first to see if she had any new cases to do.

"Hey Catherine did she get the money?"

"Yeah they're at his house. You got anything for me?"

"No we've got it covered. Why don't you go home?"

"Ok."

Catherine left the lab and went home and spent the rest of the day with her daughter. They went shopping at the mall, caught a movie, and went out to eat. By the time they got home it was almost 11:00 and Lindsay had school tomorrow. They went to bed around 11:15 until Catherine's cell woke her up at 3:00.

"Hello?"

"Catherine? Sorry to wake you up but we've got a situation here."

"What is it?"

"Gil and Ashley they're gone."

"What?!"

She sat straight up in bed, turning on the light, and pulling on some clothes.

"What happened?"

"The D.A's office called the house around 2 and got no answer, so a few hours later they went to his house and everything was gone."

"I'll be there in a minute."

She hung up and got in her car. Driving to his house she thought out loud to herself.

"I thought I could trust them! I helped them out more than anyone else would. What were they thinking?"

She arrived at his house with 2 police cars, and the CSI team. She showed on of the officers her badge, and he let her under the police tape.

"Warrick what happened? They just took off?"

"That's how it looks. Can't find anything that shows where they were going."

"Of course not. This is Grissom we're dealing with here. He knows every trick in the book."

"Yeah. I know. You think they skipped town?"

"Maybe not just town, they probably skipped the country."

"Hey Catherine there's no reason for us to be here. We got nada."

"All right. Come on. I guess since he's gone I become the boss."

"Yeah. You were his assistant for years."

"Let's go. There's nothing more we can do here. _I hope you guys are happy wherever you are._"


	10. One Year Later

One year later

On the way to a crime scene Catherine's cell phone rang. She didn't recognize the number but answered it anyway.

"Hello?"

"Catherine?"

When she heard his voice she pulled over in a vacant parking lot and turned off her engine.

"Gil? Where are you?"

"Come on Catherine you know I'm not going to tell you that."

"How have you been? That night you left we couldn't find anything. You're a smart man Grissom."

"Of course. I hope you promoted yourself as the new boss because I had planned on doing it anyway."

"Yeah I did that night."

"Ashley and Catherine send they're love to you. They would like to see you but as it stands we can't."

"Who's Catherine?"

"Our daughter. We named her after you, because you've helped us so much more than anyone has."

"I'm flattered. Do you ever plan on coming back?"

"I don't know; maybe, we all want to see you. By the way, you're Catherine's god-mother."

"Well I miss both of you. I am? Again I'm flattered. I never knew you thought so highly of me."

"You'd be surprised. Well Ashley wants to talk to you, and then we have to go."

"All right."

"Catherine? How are you?"

"I'm fine. How are you?"

"Fine, I had a perfect labor and delivery. Everything went smoothly as possible."

"I have one question. Why did you leave?"

"We wanted to go through my pregnancy together, as husband and wife not just wife and husband in jail. He wanted to be a part of it, and after she was born there was only one name we settled on, and it was yours. Catherine Elizabeth."

"What a beautiful name. I hope I can see you all sometime."

"Don't worry you will. I have to go but before I do Catherine has something to say to you."

"Caferine."

"That's so sweet. Did she come up with that on her own? Or did you teach her that?"

"We told her who you were and that was her response."

"It's darling."

"We have to go. Nice talking to you Catherine."

"You too."

"Catherine I think you know what I'm going to ask of you."

"Delete the number so I can't trace you, and not to tell anyone?"

"You're the best. Bye Catherine."

"Bye Gil. I'm glad you guys are happy."

She shut her phone, laid it on the seat next to her, and went back to her duties. Solving crimes, another typical day of work.

What did you guys think? Weird I know but it came to me one day while I was watching CSI. Please R&R!


End file.
